


Mind Trick for Beginners

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Mind Trick, Cookies, Fluff, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Master Dooku, Jedi Mind Trick, Jedi Robes Are Perfect Blankets, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Qui's quite fond of the Jedi mind trick, as we all know. It's the tale of his first serious attempt; he's 13.





	Mind Trick for Beginners

He should have expected this from the very beginning of dinner. Qui-Gon eyed his dessert with such intensity that his gaze could've set anything on fire. Dooku wasn't surprised, for the dessert was his Padawan's favourite, brownie with vanilla ice cream on the top of it. In fact, the Jedi master could barely hold back his laugh as he watched his lovely Padawan's inner struggle about trying to get his dessert as well or not.

Dooku knew that Qui-Gon was a very kind, gentle kid who easily shared anything he had, but he had weaknesses, like any other human beings. And the brownie with ice cream was one of his greatest of all.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon took a deep breath, and focused his gaze on Dooku, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You _will_ give me your dessert" he said with all of the dignity his breaking voice allowed him.

Dooku almost dropped his fork in surprise; and in the desperate effort of not to laugh out loud. There he was, his thirteen years old Padawan, with his currently quite misbehaving voice, trying to use Jedi mind trick just to get some extra cookie. If that wasn't the perfect embodiment of the word 'adorable', then Dooku didn't have the slightest idea what could've been.

"Did you... did you just try to use a mind trick on me?" he asked, choking on his laughter.

Qui-Gon just shrugged with an innocent smile; he avoided speaking when he could these days. Dooku just shook his head with a fond smile and let Qui-Gon take away the so desired brownie; but he made a note to himself that he should pay attention to that particular skill of his Padawan. Qui-Gon's attempt had a pretty impressive strength, Dooku actually felt some small compulsion to obey. It was still well in the 'manageable' category, but from a thirteen-year-old, a mind trick so strong was quite an achievement.

"You know... You can simply ask next time" he said and ruffled his Padawan's messy hair affectionately when Qui-Gon blushed.

An hour later, after Qui-Gon had his bath and watched the newest episode of his favourite cartoon, he lay curled up on the couch next to his reading master. Dooku tucked him in carefully with his big, warm robe and let him stay as he worked on his research. Qui-Gon didn't really know what this research was about, but he didn't really care.

He had the most important thing right now: he was with his master.

**The End**


End file.
